


Free Expression

by Miriam_Heddy



Category: Nathan Barley - Fandom
Genre: M/M, boosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriam_Heddy/pseuds/Miriam_Heddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's expression. Claire's reaction. Jones' narration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Expression

The first thing Dan did when he got inside was stare. 

Then his eyes narrowed, his eyebrows climbed up, his forehead furrowed, and his mouth took on that twitchy look that suggested something very sarky was to come.

“Alright, Dan!” Jones called out from behind his mix table, waving Dan to come closer.

Dan shut the door behind him and crossed his arms. One eyebrow had broken ranks and climbed up higher than the other. And now his lips were twitching like he was fighting off a smile.

The smile ended up taking residence in his eyes which, narrowed though they were, still were fixed on Jones, raking up and down from the tip of his headphones to the hair, low on his belly.

“Like it? It’s well sexy, yeah?”

Dan nodded his head, and Jones grinned, seeing Dan’s foot was tapping–not in time to the beat, but that was alright.

“Bed?” Jones called out into the microphone, putting a nice echo on the word and a fade out.

Dan didn’t say yes. Instead, he licked his lower lip and began taking his kit off right there by the door. 

“Yeah. That’s the spirit!”

Then Dan was naked and upon him, pushing Jones face-down so he was bent over the mix table. One of his doll’s legs was digging into his navel, and the smashing of keys was too discordant even for his taste, but, overall, Jones thought the music a success.

He kept the recording on, catching the noises Dan made as he rocked into him. Well sexy. 

Jones hummed, grunted, then shouted as he finished, and Dan, always thoughtful, came round with his tshirt in hand to shield the equipment from the spill. 

Then Dan angled him for a series of deeper thrusts and quietly came inside Jones, panting but otherwise silent.

The motion caused broken dolls to throw themselves down from their perches. Jones’ beer was shaken from the edge of the table and fell over, dripping a half pint of beer onto the floor. And, when Jones looked up, he saw there was a very angry bird stood in the doorway of her bedroom with an expression on her face Jones would’ve described best as unamused.

“Turn the sodding music down!” Claire shouted, cheeks flushed pink. 

Dan, not one for post-coital chat, had collapsed on top of his back, nearly running Jones through with the microphone stand.

Jones reckoned he was passed out, as he didn’t so much as twitch at her shout. He was heavy, and Jones couldn’t quite reach to turn the music down.

Claire, with her face twisted in a scowl, bore down on them and Jones winced as she pulled the plug on the surge suppresser and shut down power, turning off everything at once and casting the corner of the room into darkness and quiet.

Then the quiet was broke by a loud snuffling snore from Dan.

Claire looked about to say something more, only she was gobsmacked and instead turnt back to her room. 

Then the shouting began anew.

“This. You. Perverts. No sense of.” Jones caught that much, only the rest of her words were muffled as she slammed shut her bedroom door. Her room was lined with sound muffling material. Dan said it was like the Quiet Rooms at the mental hospitals, and thus perfect for Claire.

Jones thought that was just a bit unfair, as Dan was every bit as mental as Claire, in his own way. It was a family trait. 

Though the sound muffling was helpful when Claire’s fits involved throwing her things against the wall. Dan’s temper meant things actually hitting bare walks and floors.

“She gone?”

Jones laughed. “Coward. Thought you were out.”

“Thought she was out.” Dan eased himself off Jones’ back, then helped Jones upright.

Jones laughed again. “Sodding music. Music to sod by.”

“Music by which to sod.” Dan grinned and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him in for a snog.

Jones kept giggling. Then Dan was laughing, too–snorting and snuffling and whooping.

In between gasps, Dan got out, “Thought she was still editing. You knew. Should’ve stopped me.”

Jones shrugged. “Forgot, or I would’ve done.”

“Not funny, is it?”

Jones shook his head. “No.”

It was good they agreed, as it made it easier to stop the giggles. 

They needed to decide on an “apology for the sex” gift for Claire. Last time she walked in on them, Dan got her a new alarum clock (as she’d thrown it at him and missed). Thus time, Jones reckoned they’d need to think bigger. A weekend at one of those spas ought to do.

Living with a sexy beast and his prudish sister was quickly becoming a strain on his budget.

He’d just have to stop Dan before he ruined things with a sarky comment about Claire needing a beauty treatment and set them back to shopping again.

In the meantime, as Claire was likely stuck in her room for the night, there was surely enough time left for an encore performance.


End file.
